No Pulse No Problem
by 2-Geeks-and-a-Demon
Summary: This story follows twin 14 yr old Vampires named Bri and Brenna as they befriend Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and later ocs Drew,Zia, and Camron, and conquer challenges from ranging high school drama to  supernatural monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first fanfic. so we'd appreciate it if you'd review ;) **

**WE DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE... however we do own our OC's and a vacume cleaner!**

* * *

><p>No pulse. No problem.<p>

Chapter 1

_**Bri's POV: **_

"Whitechapple is so different from Tampa." I noted as Mom walked us to our front door, towards our first babysitting job, which conveniently occurred the night of our arrival. But, since it was right across the street from our new home it couldn't be too bad.

"Yeah" Brenna agreed.

"Well girlies, I'll pick you up around midnight." Mom announced.

"No, Mom. We can just open their front door and we're practically home." Brenna conveyed.

"Fine. Keep your phones in your pockets; call me if you need anything!" Mom called after us as we turned to walk across the street.

We crossed the street and walked up the front steps of the Morgan's house. Brenna and I exchanged nervous glances. Brenna's hand reached up and rang the door bell.

A cheery bell sounded from somewhere inside the house, followed by a woman's voice yelling "Ethan, Benny, Jane! The sitters are here!"

Mrs. Morgan answered the door.

"Hello girls, thanks for coming on such short notice! We're running late! I'll see you when we get home" She hurried out the door, down the walk, and got into a car that was idling in the drive way.

We stepped in to the entry way as two boys clattered down the stairs.

_**Ethan's POV:**_

"Twins!" I gasped under my breath as I laid eyes on the blonde girls in my foyer.

"_Hot_ twins" my best friend Benny corrected, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Come on" I hissed at Benny, grabbing him by the elbow and leading him down the stairs.

"Hey, I'm Ethan" I said extending my hand.

"I'm Bri, the sane one" she laughed excepting my handshake.

"No, I'm the sane one!" the other twin corrected. After a short pause she erupted in a short fit laughter.

"No, she's not. This is my sister Brenna" Bri said gesturing to her twin.

"Ha-ha" I laughed uncomfortably "dude, Benny, up to my room….NOW" I whispered in his ear. "Uhh, we have to….. Go get my sister, Jane, meet you in the kitchen" I called over my shoulder as I pushed Benny up the stairs.

"Dude." I said as we entered my room, "Get the holy water and the Pencil Nerf guns!"

"Why? We have two _hot_ babes down stairs! Why geek them out already!" Benny screeched

"Dude, I had a vision!"

"I know man, so did I!"

"No, a real vision! They're vampires!"

"What?"

"Just get the gear!"

_**Brenna's POV:**_

We wondered into the kitchen. It was a pretty common style, with stainless steel appliances and whatnot. We sat down on the stools surrounding the island and waited. We heard them clattering down the stairs and through the living room we spun around to see them aiming water guns at us. Each had a bullet strap loaded with sharp pencils.

Bri and I looked at each other and put our hands up.

Bri leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think they are on to us"

"No freak'n kidding"

"One blast of holy water and it's all over" Benny warned

"Look, we know you're vampires" Ethan said.

"We won't bite" Bri insisted

"Yeah" I agreed, "we haven't bitten a human in a _really_ long time"

"But you _are_ vampires?" Benny looked hesitant

"Yes. But we won't bite" Bri pleaded as she flipped her blonde hair and batted her sparkling blue eyes.

The worried expression on Benny's face melted into one of ecstasy.

"So, we good?" I quizzed.

"Definitely" Benny cooed.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FR READING<strong>

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2 :)**

**WE DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE... but we do own a computer :)**

**R&R PLZZZZ! :)**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

_**Bri's POV:**_

We settled on to the couch so Jane could watch _Dusk _on TV. I checked my cell; the time read 9:09. Exactly one hour and one minute sense we had arrived. I wondered what Mom was up to. She was probably unpacking the kitchen, arranging and rearranging the silver ware drawer.

I glanced over at Benny, who was sitting next to me. He looked my way and our eyes met. They were hazel, a little more brown than green, but still very hazel. I felt my cheeks growing rosy; I looked down at my lap feeling uncomfortable.

By the time the movie was 3/4ths of the way through Jane was looking so tired that she could hardly sit up, by the time the credits rolled she was asleep.

Ethan switched off the TV and asked "how are we going to get Jane up stairs? I'd hate to wake her."

"I'll carry her." I sighed.

"Up the stairs?" Benny asked. He looked concerned.

"I'm a vampire, remember? I think I got it."

"Oh, right. No Derr" he laughed awkwardly.

I bent down and scooped Jane. The four of us plus Jane, headed up the stairs single file with Ethan leading the way. We walked into her room and I laid Jane down and tucked her under her quilt.

Once out in the hallway again, we headed into Ethan's bedroom.

_**Ethan's POV:**_

As usual, Benny sat on my bed. I sat on my desk chair, and Bri and Brenna simply plopped down on the floor.

"Soooo, tell us about your selves." I said to avoid an awkward silence.

"We're fourteen, and are starting school at Whitechapple High on Monday." Bri and Brenna spoke at the exact same time.

"Woe, that was a little creepy" Benny observed.

This time only Bri spoke.

"Yeah, we do that a lot."

Brenna simply giggled.

"So, what year will you guys be in?"

This time Brenna answered

"Freshman."

"Hey! Us too!" Benny looked excited.

"I should worn you though; Benny and I don't have much street cred around here, we're…Geeks" I really hoped that wouldn't make it so they wouldn't scare them off. I _really_ wanted to be their friends!

As if reading my mind Brenna leaned towards me and half whispered

"Don't worry. We're geeks too, that won't scare us off." She winked a Smokey grey eye at me.

I felt all tingly inside. Like your foot does right before it falls asleep; only all over my body. And then I realized something; I liked her, as in…_ like_ like.

* * *

><p><strong>now, just click this button and u r kool<strong>

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

WE DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS~~~~~however we do own some cookies! and our oc :)~~~~~thanks every one for the reviews! you are all kool :) and sorry for the long wait :)

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

_**Bri's POV: **_

I yawned and sat up. I looked around and momentarily forgot were I was. Then I realized I was in my new bed in my new house; no longer in Tampa. My new room was already painted my favorite color; lavender. Carlisle, my father, had painted it before Mother, Brenna, our older brother Edward, and our older sister Alicia (Alice), moved from Florida. Brenna's sunny yellow room was directly next door to mine, next to that was Alice's Lime green room, and next to _that_ was Edwards's soft blue room.

I looked around my room at all the cardboard boxes that I would have to spend this perfectly good Saturday unpacking.

My phone started buzzing on my bedside table which made my jump seeing as I was not entirely awake yet.

Once I figured out what the noise was coming from I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Benny"

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Ethan and I are hanging out today; we wanted to know if you guys could come?"

"Umm, sure! I'd love to and I'm sure Bren would as well!"

"Great! See you in an hour?"

I glanced over at the alarm clock on my bedside table it was ten a.m.

"Perfect!"

"I'll see you at Ethan's"

"My mom's going to flip"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no not at all. She'll just be so excited that I already made two friends and I haven't even started school, ya' know."

"Totally. My grandma's that way!"

"I should really go get ready; I haven't even gotten of bed yet. Thanks for inviting us!"

"I'm so glad you could come!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and jumped out of bed, and sprinted out my door and without knocking, burst through Brenna's door.

Brenna was still asleep. I dashed over to her and shook her till her eyes fluttered open.

"Whaaaaa?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Come on Bren! Get up! We're going over to Ethan's in an hour! UP!" I dashed back out of her room in vampire speed. As I exited her room I literally ran right into Edward. The impact of smacking into him sent me flying towards the wall behind me.

Thinking fast; Edward flew up and landed behind me blocking the wall and caught me in mid fall.

"Whoa little sister! What's the hurry?" he asked with a rye smile on his lips.

"Umm, just _really_ excited to go over to the Morgan's house" I explained as he set me back on my feet.

"Clearly" he said stepping back around me and walking down the hall.

I turned, and walked into my room; closing the door behind me. I rummaged through my clothing boxes till I had the perfect outfit. Once I was dressed I hurried out into the hall and into the bathroom that I shared with my siblings, where I threw on some make-up and did my hair. I was done in a couple minutes. I still didn't know how vampires could just throw on my make-up and so their hair with out being able to look in a mirror. Yet some how it was always perfect.

I waited out side of the bathroom for Brenna to primp- which of course wasn't more than five minutes. And soon we were down stairs eating breakfast with the rest of the family. Well, except that of course Rosalie, another older sister, and Kendal, another older brother, who were away at college, and Ben our brother who was staying in Tampa, because he was 28 and owned his own condo there.

Brenna and I finished our cereal before the rest of the family. We could hardly wait for eleven to come.

Mom broke the silence by asking "so, what are you girls doing today?"

"We're going over to the Morgan's." I had totally forgotten to tell her!

"The Morgan's asked you to sit again?"

"No, Brenna and I are going to hang out with Ethan and his best friend Benny"

"Oh! How nice! You've made friends already! How splendid! Yes, I recall Mrs. Morgan telling me that Ethan and Benny were just your age."

I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket, the time was 10:59.

"Time to go!" I bounced out of my seat with Brenna, hot on my heals, and we headed out the door.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as we hurried out the door.

We rushed to Ethan's front door and knocked.

Ethan opened the door "Come on in."

"Thanks." I glanced over at Brenna, whose were growing a rosy shade of pink.

We stepped in and the three of headed to Ethan's room.

* * *

><p>Plz review :)<p>

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyyy if there are any readers still out there

We're SUPPER sorry about the wait! Although I think "wait" in this case is an understatement! Bri and Brenna are prepared for more adventures if you guys out there on the interwebs are! We have a new chapter ready soon with some edits, if you guys want it comment! (it WILL make you kool)

Your friends, Amy and Mai

(does any one have a spare gym sock?)


End file.
